The Twists and Turns of iCarly
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: Sam and I both scream and next thing I know, I'm in a hospital. A Seddie Fanfiction! Review! COMPLETE!
1. The Accident

Ok people this is my first "seddie" fanfic. I love the action between the 2 of them and some of this story just came to me!  
if you want more info check out my profile.  
Now, here's your to-do list.  
a) read my story

b) review my story

c) suscribe to my story!

and d) send me $. jk!  
anyway, here it is! enjoy!!

Freddie's POV

"Sam!" I yell. "We're gonna be late!"

Sam and I had to run up here and buy a couple last- minute things for iCarly. Carly is at the appartment getting herself ready and helping to set up the show.

"I'm coming!" I hear. Then I see the blond race by me. She runs to the cashier and pays and we run into my mom's car. The store is far away from the appartment buildings but it is the closest store in reach.

"Come on mom!" I yell. Just as she almost reaches the car, we get slammed into. A car going 75 miles an hour crashes into ours. The 2 men in the car were apperently stealing from the bank next-door. The car slammed head-first into the side where we were. I was closest to the car. Sam and I both scream and next thing I know, I'm in a hospital.

Carly's POV

I was just setting up for iCarly when the phone rings.

"Spencer could you get that?" I yell downstairs. As if I'm not busy enough!

"Sure kiddo!" he replys.

5 minutes later Spencer comes up, with a sad face on.

"Spencer? Whats wrong? Who was on the phone?" I ask.

"That was the hospital. Freddie and Sam got into a car accident." He sadly replys.

"What??" I yell.

"Better tell all the iCarly fans what happened. Then we'll head down to the hospital to see them" Spencer advises.

"Ok." I say.

I quickly turn on the camera and say "Hi people of earth! This is me, carly! As you can see, Sam isn't with me tonight.  
Neither is Freddie. They both got into a car accident and I'm just about to go see them. So tune in next week for further updates on their condition. Keep them in your prayers! Thanks for watching!" I cut the show.

"let's go." I tell spencer. He gets me in the car and we drive to the hospital.

When we get there, I talk to the doctor.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

"Oh the 2 of them should be fine." The doctor replys. "They are lucky though. If that car had been going much faster they could've gotten permanent damage. They might have even died." He adds on. (Look, I know that they wouldn't have died from the accident but it adds a more 'dramatic' affect to say that they could've.) Then he gives me directions to their room.

"Sam? Freddie?" I call out as I walk into their room.

"Hey Carly" Sam whispers. I walk in and almost cry.

Alright there it is! I hope you liked the begining. There are many more twists comming up. One I used in another story I was writing but it fit in this one good. Please review! I am up for changing my story, but I like what I have so keep your eye out. Now, follow steps b), c), and maybe d).

Luv,

iLoveRomance2oo9


	2. Recovering

disclaimer: i don't own i carly, but if i did i would have freddie and sam random dance to slow music (ohhh lala) :)

Still Carly's POV

"Hi Carly" Sam whispers. I walk in and almost cry. Sam and Freddie are wrapped in all kinds of bandages and Freddie's leg is in a giant sling. Freddie's whole face is covered exept his eyes. (just pretend that the bandages are in breathable material) Sam is covered on her neck and waist more then the rest of her.

"Hi guys" I respond.

"I'm the luckier of the two of us according to the doctor." she musters. She can barely talk. "Freddie will be worse and have some of these bandages for a while." She actualy looks sad.

"Did I get it right?" she whispers, looking at him. He moves his eyes up and down. "Good" she trys to smile.

"Am I missing something here?" I ask.

Sam looks at me. "He can't talk so the doctor said to use his eyes for communication. Up and down means yes, side to side means no. Its like how you shake your head."

"Oh" Tears well up in my eyes for my 2 best friends.

"We'll be ok Carly" Sam says. Freddie agrees.

These last couple of weeks after getting out the hospital have led to a weird but special friendship for Sam and Freddie. They both seem to know what the other one is thinking. This strange friendship for the 2 of them still shocks me, even thought its been going on for two weeks. Oh well its good; less fighting. And if i knew anybetter... I might even say that they dont just want to be friends.

Sam's POV

My friendship with Freddie is so different now. We went from hating eachother to being able to almost read eachother's minds. I like it though. I like being nice to him. It agrees with my gut feeling.

"Morning Carly" I say as i pop into their kitchen. Today is exactly 2 weeks after Freddie and I got out of the hospital. "And good morning Spencer" I add, eyeing the food he is making.

"Its bacon, sausage and eggs" Spencer says, seing me eye the food.

"Yum all my favorites" I reply.

"Morning" Freddie says as he walks in.

"Morning" The 3 of us respond in unison.

"JINX! You both owe me a soda!" I smile.

"Foods ready" Spencer announces.

"You want some Freddo?" Spencer asks.

"Yum sure" He replys.

After breakfast, Freddie, Carly and I go upstairs.

"I still think we should do a random debate with the 3 of us." Freddie says.

"I agree" I add.

Carly POV

I'm watching videos from our vewiers when one catches my attention. I watch the video and this chic named Sarah claims to be...

Ohhh the suspense is killing u i know! haha well this is the 2nd chapter. I think it came out ok. Another big suprise is Sarah. I think she fits well into this story. Sorry about the wait 4 this chapeter guys. It was a busy 4th of July weekend. And on top of that my cousins came will be here for like 10 days and Its hard to get work done. Well, just keep ur hopes up bc i will try 2 have another chapter out by next week. Now, follow steps b) c) and d) again! :) luv u all!

luv,

iLoveRomance2oo9


	3. Sarah

The long wait is over!

Disclaimer: i dont own icarly or any charecters. but i do own this story! and u dont! haha jkjk but here is the new chapter! enjoy!!

Still Carly's POV

I watch the video and the chick named Sarah claims to be... Sam's twin.

"Uh... Sam? Can you come over here?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah. Carls? She asks when she gets to me.

"Have you ever met your birth father?" I ask.

"No... Why?"

Freddie walks over and joins us.

"What's wrong Carly?" he asks.

I show them both the video.

Freddie's POV

"Obviosly she's lying" Sam says when the video ends.

"Well, she is a blond with your eyes and smile." I blush "She could be your twin. I'll look her up and see what I can find," I get to work. Sam just sits in a daze.

Sam POV

I might have a twin. The thought repeats over and over in my head. This is so weird! I look over Freddie's sholder and he hasn't found anything. He is searching up my name in one tab and hers in another. He goes to the same website on both and we have the same family tree. I, well, freak out.

"Oh my frickin god! I have a twin!!!" I scream.

"Chill out Sam" Freddie says. "She could've edited the site"

"Well, give me her address and I'll be the judge of that!" I say. He gives me the address. She lives right by me. "See you guys later" I say.

"Bye" They both respond.

I head for Sarah's house. I knock on the door.

"Hello?" The man at the door says. "Wait... SAM??? IS THAT YOU????" He yells.

"Yes!" I squeak. He pulls me into a big hug.

"I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" He says. I smile.

"Me too" I say. I look up at him. He does look like me with curly blond hair and brillant blue eyes, which are wet. Just like mine. "Is Sarah home? She's the one that contacted me" I say.

"Oh! Of course! Your twin!" He says. "She's in her room" He leads me there.

Her room is purple and blue. Laying on the bed is a girl that looks almost exactly like me, exept her hair is straightened and she is wearing makeup.

"Sarah?" I ask.

"Sam!" She replys and hugs me.

"So I guess we really are identical twins aren't we?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just straightened my hair and wore makeup. Lets have some fun with this shall we?" She responds. She changes into clothes that look like something I would wear and curls her hair back up and takes off the makeup. Then we go out to groovie smoothies and see who can figure out who is who. Everyone says that they can't tell.

Later, we talk about why we were seperated.

"Mom died when we were 1 years old. Dad was prevented by the law to keep both of us because he didnt get a big enough income and when he tried to find you,  
the company gave him the wrong adoption house papers. He never gave up trying to find you." She explained.

"I never knew." I respond.

We hang out all of the week until Friday. I decided to sleep over at Carly's house after the show. Me and carly have our "Movie Mania" and then she crashes. I stay up late texting Sarah and then I crash too.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.

"Morning Carly" I say, walking into the kitchen. "Mmmmm pancakes" I add.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Carly responds and gets me some food.

Carly POV

Just as Sam wakes up I get a text from Freddie.

You awake?  
Freddiebear101

I text back:

Yupp come on in!  
3Carly3

Seconds later Freddie walks in the door.

"Wow Sam your here?" Freddie says, suprised.

"Yeah. Why is that suprising?' She responds.

"Well... you never leave your twin's side" He replys. I've noticed that too, I thought.

"Well, Carly's my friend too!" She defends. I smile.

"Ok point taken" He says and grabs a piece of bacon. Sam grabs one too. Right during the middle of breakfast, Sam gets a call.

"WHAT???" She shrieks. Freddie and I both jump. Sam's eyes fill with tears.

And not the good kind.

Hee hee im just killing you with the suspense aren't i? well here's the 3rd chapter. But people, i have something important 2 say. i got way ahead writing my story in this notebook every night and i finished it! So, here are your 2 choices. You can either a) vote that i keep writing it like i always do or b) i write one super long chapter that will be on here hopefully by next week. ( no promises! im a busy girl right now!) so in your review be sure to mention what you think. So now, u have already read, so you have to do what? "Review and Suscribe!" Very good children! :D anyway, tell me what you think! COME ON! HIT THAT BUTTON! U KNOW U WANT 2!!

Luv,

iLoveRomance2oo9 


	4. The Hospital

Hello my viewers! ok here is the 4th chapter of my story! sorry it took a while to get out! my cousins are in town and all my free time is spent seeing them. the only time i have to type this out is early mornings. (thats why this came out so early in the morning) and yes, i decided to make a couple more short chapters. there will either be 2 or 3 more chapters left! its almost done! well anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own icarly but i do own my room! in ur face! jk

"WHAT???" She shrieks. Freddie and I both jump. Sam's eyes soon fill with tears.

And not the good kind.

"Ok, I'll be right there" Sam says in a choked up voice.

"Sam? Whats wrong?" I ask.

"My- my dad's in the hospital" She chokes out. " I barely even-" She stops. " I have to go" She whispers.

Sam runs out of the appartment.

Sam's POV

When I get to the hospital, I quickly find Sarah. She tells me what happened.

"A heart attack?" I respond.

" Yup." She replys.

" Is he going to be ok?" I ask.

" No way of knowing" She replys.

I sit and stare out the window. I barely knew him and now he might be leaving me. Tears well up in my eyes. Yes,  
tears in Sam Puckett's eyes.

I turn around and see Freddie and Carly walking in. They see me crying and instantly come over and try to comfort me. They say everything is alright, but it's not! My dad might DIE!

I turn around and bring them with me when I go to check on my dad. I sit on his bed and grab his hand.

" I love both of you" He says. Then his hand becomes limp.

I now begin to officaly sob. We all three turn around and head out of the room to find Sarah. I told her and I begin to cry even harder. Freddie holds me and strokes my hair (aww!) while I sob. That only makes me sob harder. He's so kind there is no way I can live up to that.

After a while, we leave the hospital. Freddie has his arm around my shoulders and I am holding that hand. I lean on his shoulder and silent tears escape my eyes.

Aww depressing right?? I feel weird not introducing him very much before making him die but i couldnt find any places to add in more info. This is the first time i feel like im leaving you with no cliffes but i dont have any more realy left in the story so i didnt have the option, but it felt ok to stop where i did. Now that you've read, U must... REVIEW! and SUBSCRIBE! come on please click that white button with green letters!! please? for me?? and I CANT WAIT UNTIL THE 11TH! im like FINALY!!! geesh! it took them long enough!! :)

Luv,

iLoveRomance2oo9 


	5. The End AWW

im so sorry for the long wait fans! my cousins came into town and i spent every waking moment with them. we stayed at my grandma's, but she doesn't have internet. :P so here it is! THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY!! enjoy!! its long!!

Disclaimer: i dont own icarly. if i did, wouldnt i be making seddie on the show and not on here??

Sam POV

I spend the next couple of days in bed. I eventualy get up though for Carly. She'll get worried if I'm in bed too long. I walk into the Shay's appartment and Carly walks up to me. She hugs me tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

I nod. "I've been better but I'm better now then I was." I say

Freddie walks in and sees me. His face instantly becomes worried.

"I'm better now" I answer to his worried face. He smiles that smile I love.

He hugs me. I hug him back.

"Thanks for caring" I whisper in his ear. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"AWW!" We pull apart and I spin around to face her. Freddie grabs my hand and squeeses it. i squeeze back. "AWW!" She repeats. She is smiling brillantly. "You two are like the cutest couple ever!" She smiles and laughs. "I am really suprised I didn't see it before." She adds.

"Me either." Freddie agrees, looking down into my eyes. (a/n AWW!) We both smile and blush. I look down, embaressed but very happy. He keeps staring at me, smiling brillantly.

"Hey guys! It's Friday!" Carly says. I snap my head up. Freddie does the same.

"ICARLY!" We both shout.

"JINX!" I shout "You SO owe me a coke!"

" How about I give it to you over dinner?" He asks.

I smile. "Sounds great." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "As long as there is meat" I whisper in his ear.

He laughs "I can do that."

We all three spend the day getting ready for iCarly. Finaly, the real show is almost over. Right before we say our goodbyes, Carly walks up to the camera and says "And by the way viewers, Sam and Freddie are dating!" I look down,  
embaressed, and blush. I look at Freddie and he is blushing too. We wrap up the show. Right after, Sarah calls me.

"FINALY YOU TWO ARE DATING!" She says. I laugh. "Ok I am SO picking out the outfit for your first date!" She says. " I get that much, twin. Then your dating life is all yours. We're meeting at the mall tomorow to shop! Sound good?" She asks.

"Yeah, thats fine" I say. We hang up and I hear Carly giving Freddie the same kind of treatment that Sarah just gave me. Freddie says "OK FINE" after she yells please in his ear 25 times.

Freddie POV

We had a great time on our date. After, I decided to drop her off at Carly's. She is sleeping over there. Right before she goes in, I give her a goodnight kiss. It starts as something little, but it grew to something much more then that. I ran my hand through her hair and she did the same for me. I moaned. She has the softest touch for being so violent! I press myself as close to her as I can get. I feel her respond and do the same.

Sam POV

I begin to nibble on his lip, causing the brown haired boy to moan. He begins to kiss my down her jaw. I tilt her head back and I whisper "I love you"

Freddie POV

"I love you. I always have" I whisper in her ear. She smiles.

"Ok you two break it up" I hear. I whip around to see Carly standing at her door. She is trying to have a mad face on but she's failing misserably.

"Night" Sam and I say in unison. She smiles. I do too.

Sam POV

After mine and Freddie's date. I walked into the Shays appartment to be harassed for every detail of our date from Carly. When I finish, Carly says "You love him, don't you?" I blush but say nothing. Carly catches on. "AWW!" she yells. "I knew you two would end up together!" She says. During all of this, Sarah has been texting me for details too. She says the exact same things as Carly. They really are very alike.

"Hold the phone here ladies" I hear. Following the voice is Spencer. "Did I hear that Freddo and Sam FINALY hooked up?" He says.

"Yupp!" Carly says. "They're in love!" She teases me.

"I knew it!" Spencer cheers. I laugh.

Carly and I say goodnight to Spencer and go to bed. I wake up at 3am. I can't go back to bed now! I decide that I really need to think. I think about going back to where it all started; the fire escape. I go up and think. I really did love Freddie. He was the only guy for me. As I begin to daydream, I think about that first kiss. Just as my lips are about to meet his...

"Hey" I hear. I know that voice.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep either?" I asked, suprised.

"I come up here all the time" He says. " Thats why I'm suprised to see you here" He responds. Freddie sits in his lawn chair and I sit on his lap. I leaned on his shoulder. I kiss his neck and smile. He smiles too and hugs me. I move my lips along his jaw until I find his lips. I hear him sigh happily. I grabbed his face and trailed my hands in his hair. He quietly moans. He suddenly begins to nibble on my ear and I sigh in pleasure. He grinned.

"I still love you" He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered. "I love you too". Content, I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Well, there you have it! I think it turned out pretty good. I had a little more added to the end but i liked ending it here better. I was pretty happy with this story. But i think im gonna find a new type of story to write. idk tho anythings possible. someone on here (u know who u are) gave me some ideas for a camping story so i might make that. anyways, i hope u enjoyed The Twists and Turns of iCarly (a seddie story)!! any ideas 4 a story, let me know!!! and i made this chapter really long bc ive been so busy i figured i owed u that much. LOVE YOU ALL!!

Luv,

iLoveRomance2oo9 


End file.
